Any Happy Little Thought
by knick knack patty whack
Summary: We all know Tinkerbell as Peter Pan's spritely little fairy but what we don't know about is her childhood. Back in the day she was mischevious and seductive. But she had to leave her life that she loved so much far behind all because of one plan that went


The tiny fairy sat stretched out on the top of a bright orange flower. Next to her was her best friend. He was fairly tall and had fiery hair. He wore green from head to toe and had the appearance of a twelve-year-old boy.

"Tink, where'd you live before you came here? I mean… why don't I ever see other fairies?" Peter asked. Tink sighed.

"Its kinda hard to explain."

"Please tell me oh please, Tink!"

"Well you see, all good fairies are born when a baby first laughs. And there are two different kinds of good fairies," she explained, "there are the ones who stay in Bel féerique forever. Then there are those, like me, who choose to leave and befriend a child and live off of their happiness." She smiled meekly.

"But… Tink, why would any one want to stay in Bel Feerique? You wouldn't have any big adventures!"

"Once you leave, you can never go back."

"You miss it… don't you Tink?" she nodded.

Tinkerbell's eyes stared off into the distance, she smiled a sad smile and her wings twitched as her eyes became watery.

& & &

The sun rose slowly in a pink-orange glow. The clouds were large and fluffy like blobs of whipped cream and they seemed to float lazily in the sky. Flowers grew in an enormous garden. They were all in bright hues and sent an aroma across the whole city. Deep in the garden was a patch of pastel blue and pink flowers that were all closed up, but very much alive. Within a few seconds the first one popped open and curled up in the center was a tiny little fairy. She sat up, yawned and stretched. She tousled her golden ringlets, smoothed out the wrinkles in her glitzy pink dress and wiggled her wings. Meanwhile hundreds of other fairies were being born. Good ones, mischievous ones, boy ones, and girls ones were all in the mix. A few flowers over from the one with the golden ringlets another little fairy's flower opened. Inside sat a little blonde fairy. She was tinier that most, but not by much. Her hair was pulled up in a ballerina bun tied with simple black string. Her lids opened to reveal the most brilliant blue eyes imaginable. She wore a short green dress with little white shoes that had green pom- pons on them. She breathed in a deep breath threw her head back suddenly… then ACHOO! She sneezed some fairy dust and did it so powerfully that she bounced backwards. Then, without warning she began to levitate and within a second was zooming around the garden, which fell silent. All the tiny fairies watched enviously for none of them knew how to fly.

Meanwhile a larger fairy woman fluttered her wings and bustled over to the Fairy Field, which is where the new ones had been born. She noticed the blonde fairy flying around and immediately went over to her.

"What is your name, child?" she demanded. The little one responded with a shrug and shot over to the other kids.

"Get back here!" the plump fairy bellowed. Then a small voice rang out "Tinkerbell". No one was sure where the voice had come from until she popped up behind the fat woman and stole her glasses. She zigged and zagged about the garden giggling up a storm until the fat lady muttered something and with a wave of her hand drew Tinkerbell next to her. Tink sat in mid air with her arms folded and her nose turned upward. The big woman began to speak.

"My name is Jellybell. I'm in charge of you wee ones so what I say goes! There will be-", she shot a ferocious look at Tinkerbell, "no more of this flying around on your own or playing mischievous pranks. From now on you will report to the large yellow dome for flying instructions and you other daily lessons. You are to go there when the sun is this high," she motioned just above the horizon, " and you'll leave when you're told to. Now I will split you up into predetermined classrooms. Then you'll be free for the morning and afternoon. The first class is…"

the woman called name after name and slowly the fairies split up into groups of seven or eight. Tinkerbell was called among the last groups. She was in classroom PX with Mr. Glimmer. After she was assigned a group she set off walking by herself and stumbled upon a creature, It was small, fuzzy and looked across between a dog and a rabbit. She bent down and pet it as the animal began to lick her face and she giggled, as usual. As she sat up she noticed another young fairy sitting under a huge blue flower.

"Hi, I'm Tinkerbell! Aren't you in Mr. Glimmer's class?" she said brightly

The girl nodded and her long brown hair fell in her face. She had on a pale purple dress, which fell a few inches above her pale and knobby knees. She was awkward looking and didn't seem comfortable in her own skin. She turned to walk away when Tink asked her name.

"I… I'm Sweetstella."

"Hey I'm Tinkerbell. Wanna play with me?"

"Uh… um. Ok." Sweetstella answered timidly

After awhile Sweetstella began to open up a little and the two girls had a lovely afternoon buzzing about the garden and "illegally" flying.


End file.
